Missing Moment Drabbles GaMM series Season Two
by gaylesam
Summary: Starting at the beginning of Season Two - the missing moments done only in Drabble aka 100 words exactly form that we  ok - I ! wish they would have included in each episode.
1. The Great Power Failure

"You think we should tell Mr. Gregg?" Candi asked watching Claymore leave. "Gee I haven't the heart, I've never seen him so happy." Jonathan said thoughtfully. "The last time I saw anyone so happy was the day the Captain let you meet him!" "Yeah, first I thought it was a prank; the fancy note inviting me to the attic." "Wheelhouse," Jonathan corrected. "Right. And I opened the door and he appeared, and invited me to sit down and have some cookies and cocoa. I'm glad he finally let me know," she said, smiling as they left the store.


	2. Centennial

After the recent bickering and grumbling she was delighted to be happily at his side until he began the litany of his female companions a 100 years ago, "She was all in green velvet," he said, the memory clear. "The color of her eyes?" Carolyn said with a distinctly jealous tone. Pausing, the Captain looked down, "No M'dear, the color of your eyes," he said softly. He suddenly disappeared, and she spun to find him, 'and if you HAD been there," she heard him whisper "you would have been the only one, _my_ only one."


	3. There's a Seal in My Bathtub

She felt his eyes upon her, "Maybe he's looking for someone special, it's a feeling I know very well." As if they understood the need for privacy, the children, seal and Scruffy headed into the kitchen. "You're right Captain," Carolyn said, "we both know what it is to be alone." "And we both know what it is to find our way to the home we were meant to find." 'No matter how unusual or unlikely?" she asked. "Where our hearts make land, that's when we know we're home," he said softly, his fingers gently brushing against her cheek.


	4. Double Trouble

"What can you possibly see in that roving womanizer?" he shouted. Pausing, she looked carefully at him, "Perhaps I see you?" she suggested. "Blatherskite!" he shouted, disappearing before her. She left their master cabin and stepped into the hallway, unsurprised to see him there in front of her. "Madam, I owe you an. . ." "Apology?" she asked, smiling. "Indeed no," he said leaning close to her, "perhaps if you could postpone your dinner this evening?" "Cancel my date? Not in this lifetime Captain, if you have something to tell me, you should speak up now, before my evening begins!"


	5. Today I Am a Ghost

Knowing that he'd never refuse her anything it was in his power to provide, he rolled his eyes. "100 years of peace and tranquility down the bilge. Blast!"

"Outside Applegate!" he commanded. "There'll be no more destruction here!" Elroy flailed and disappeared. "A moment Madam," the Captain said softly turning to Carolyn. "Know your compassionate indulgence is only forbidden to Seaman Applegate, I count on your tender heart caring for the rest of us." "Captain!" she said with a sly smile, "is that compassionate, or rather passionate indulgence?" "As you will Madam," he grinned before disappearing himself.


	6. Madam Candidate

With a superior grin, and survey in hand thanks to the Captain, Carolyn taunted, "It's going to be a spirited election! Ta Ta!" as she left Claymore's office. Stopping to catch her breath, she paused thoughtfully. "Amazing! The Captain disapproves of my running, STILL he kept me in the campaign." Still smiling, she hopped in the car anxious to head home and thank him. "Why would he?" she murmured, "Simple my dear, it's what anyone who loved you would do." Not sure if the words in her head were real or imaginary, she drove faster toward Gull Cottage.


	7. Not So Desperate Hour

"Very well," he offered, letting her see how he was disturbed by her dismissal. Recognizing her error, she apologized gently, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I'm not supposed to have feelings I'm only a ghost," the petulance clear. With his "Good night Madam," her course was clear. She began to imagine how to explain that there was indeed one human who needed his close and personal attention; in fact was looking forward to it. Perhaps once the children were in bed? Smiling she went in to see what the children were calling about in the parlor.


	8. Medium Well Done

Leaning near the stove, he said thoughtfully, "Madam, if you hurry this annoying imposter out of the house, we have time for our glass of Madeira at 4pm." Rolling her eyes, Carolyn said with a laugh, "Let me guess, and if I cut the interview short, you'll remind me again, what a treasure I have in you, right?" "No Madam, I had hoped to rather remind myself what a treasure I have in you." Their eyes locked for a moment, before he cleared his throat, "And just how much longer am I put up with that twittering fraud?"


	9. Surprise Party

"Are you up to something?" With what she hoped was a wounded face, she looked up, "Captain you do me a great injustice!" With total disbelief, he looked down, "I do, do I?" Carolyn nodded, hoping to hide her crossed fingers. Reaching down, he grasped her hand, fingers still intertwined. "Care to correct that statement?" he asked with a grin. "Captain, you STILL do me a great injustice, but it's worth it. I promise!" "So the game's afoot, is it?" "Yes Sherlock, it is," she said holding up her crossed fingers. Smiling, he kissed her fingers, "Challenge accepted!"


	10. Firehouse Five Plus Ghost

"Claymore actually did it! But was it a miracle beyond you?" Carolyn asked suspiciously. "I didn't raise one invisible finger to help him, it was purely a matter of human endeavor, but for Claymore, that is somewhat of a miracle. Imagine if I hadn't wiped the memories from Sean Callahan?" "Ah yes," she nodded, "the 'Great Ghost Gregg' how everything would have changed for us if it had been published." "It wasn't easy," he began. "It took . . . "Half the Night" they said together. "Our privacy now is more important than ever M'dear, how could I ever risk that?"


	11. The Spirit of the Law

Carolyn stood wordlessly, as the bulldozer smashed into the truck. She would have denied it if asked, yet she thrilled to see him stand, hands on hips claiming his right to protect his world on his own terms. She admired his bravado and his courage, as he shouted to the quivering official, "What else do you think WE can't do?" "We?" she whispered aloud, mainly to herself. "Together Madam," he answered her quiet question, "the world stands in awe of what such two may achieve!" "Truly?" she wondered. "Madam, with us, with faith, everything is possible, just wait!"


	12. Puppy Love

Standing in the parlor, he stood heartbroken. "I can't tell whether you are serious or not?" "Why should I be serious?" she returned blithely. "In that case Madam, all that remains is for me to tender my sincere wishes for your happiness." He disappeared, yet his love did not vanish. Reappearing in the attic he stood, understanding that the fantasy he held, that Carolyn Muir truly loved him was to disappear for all time. He had believed it inevitable, but still, he had hoped, hoped beyond reason that she might be his, but it was not to be.


	13. Host to the Ghost

As quickly as the water drained, it quickly began burbling back up into the sink. "I'm afraid your "phootz" leaves something to be desired!" Carolyn teased, grinning at him. "Not surprising," he said gently, looking at her with a soft, appreciative expression. "Anytime we are alone together, as we are now, I know I always find something to be desired." She looked up at him with a gasp, and found herself without a response. He touched a ghostly finger on her nose, "not today, but soon, very soon we need to explore . . ." and raising one eyebrow he disappeared.


	14. The Ghost of Christmas Past

"What's the dream?" she asked, interested in the new mystery, but focused upon the baby. Equally focused, but upon her and no one else, he answered in a soft voice, "You'll know soon enough," as he disappeared from view. He reappeared in the attic, concern clear on his face as he began pacing. It was a major risk, this lowering of all defenses, all barriers. Yet his course was set, the time had come to declare his love for her, for his family, and when this Christmas night ended, his heart would finally be opened to them all.


	15. Ladies Man

She cajoled, "Give him some lessons in suave." "Suave is not to be learned!" "But you learned it," Carolyn wheedled. "You're wrong, I had it from the cradle!" She smiled, "And you still have it – that's why I know you'll do the right thing!" "When suave is faced with feminine charm, and you're given the chance to please your lady, you do as asked," he said, looking gently at her. "I'm your lady?" she asked, eyes shining with happiness. "Of course, and as you wish, I shall oblige," as he gently placed a phantom kiss on her cheek.


	16. Not So Faust

"Captain what's that gleam in your eye?" she asked knowing Claymore was his target. "Perhaps we can scare him out of his conniving ways?" "Scare him?" Carolyn asked, "What take his checkbook?" His chortle told her his plan was already well developed. Hoping to distract him, she asked, "What would scare you?" "Very little," he offered, looking gently into her eyes. "Surely something . . ?" she pressed. "Since you ask," he answered, "my greatest fears, my deepest concerns all involve you. I suspect that comes as no surprise?" "No," she smiled, "and in truth, I'm very glad to hear it."


	17. Tourist, Go Home

They huddled together as food flew about. "I have only one thing to say to all of you," the Captain warned. "DUCK!" Carolyn looked warmly at the Captain as he directed a flying pie away from her and toward Claymore. It exploded with a SPLOOSH. Reaching out with his tongue, Claymore mused, "Hmmm, I like the lemon best." "Thank you," Carolyn whispered to the Captain. "My pleasure," he murmured, "you do look fetching in lemon meringue, but we can't have that in public, can we?" "You said you wouldn't mention that," she hissed. "Still our secret," he smiled.


	18. No Hits, No Runs, No Oysters

Leaning back in his chair, cigar in hand, the Captain reviewed the difficulties ahead for Jonathan. "Tough being the youngest on the team," he mused aloud. "Equally tricky to have that inept boob Claymore as Manager. As I well know, battling for your rightful spot is something only men understand. The most supportive of mothers," he tried to justify aloud to himself, "cannot appreciate all that is involved." Trusting his instincts, he appeared beside Jonathan's bed, "Jonathan before you go to sleep lad, I thought we might have a man to man talk about the baseball game tomorrow?"


	19. Dig for the Truth

"You don't have to Miss Stoddard," Claymore held out his hand, "I'll settle for a handshake." Watching the trio leave to call Peavey about the foundation, Carolyn slumped on the steps. "Next time, would you mind if we get the facts FIRST and then write about it?" "What, and miss the adventure by beginning with the story? Never! But perhaps if you promise **I** do not have to settle for a handshake," he teased. "Deal," she grinned in return, "but if not a handshake, then what?" Leaning close, he whispered, "I leave first choice to you."


	20. Pardon My Ghost

Seeing the returned collection, Carolyn released a loud, "CAPTAIN!" Innocently he responded, "What?" Accusingly she pointed, "That!" With a twinkle in his eye he shrugged, "Well you didn't expect me to part from my medieval watchamacallit?" Laughing happily together, Carolyn wiped a tear from her eye. "Why in the world can't I stay mad at you?" she asked seriously. "Wait; don't tell me," she interrupted herself, "something about your overwhelming charm, right?" "Rather," he paused stepping closer, "I suspect it's the nature of true love to foster true forgiving. I think our arguing days are at an end."


	21. Martha Meets the Captain

"And there'll be no more fainting Martha. I think I should keep out of the way for the time being." Appearing in the Master Cabin, his eyes settled on the still unmade bed. With a wave of his finger, the bed made itself. "I'm pleased to give Martha a hand, wouldn't do to let the family know she's been slacking on her duty." Wistfully he said, "but how I'd wish rather Carolyn and I had reduced this bed to wreckage together first . . . ah," he sighed as he settled down with a book to wait for the family's return.


	22. Amateur Night

Knowing she would never understand all it meant to him, he smiled, "It's all because of you that my dream of having a seaman's home in Schooner Bay is realized." She smiled looking over the planning paperwork at hand. "Thank You," he said gently. Had she looked up, she would have seen his thanks were for more than the fundraiser. She valued his wishes, fought to fulfill his desires, worked to make his vision real. That he might one day be able to fulfill all her desires formed the greatest wish he would ever hold within his heart.


	23. Curious Cousin

"Now what's gotten into her?" Carolyn asked aloud, as Harriet scampered away. Reappearing beside her, the Captain tugged his ear, "Excitable, isn't she?" Knowing Carolyn had not heard about the flowers and lovenote, he perched beside her watching while she read. She didn't know the letters were, in fact, written in the wheelhouse over the last year for her. He wondered how she'd react once she knew the truth. And he wondered how he'd be able to share that and all of his deep feelings for her, he knew the time would need to be soon, very soon.


	24. Wedding Day

"Mother may I speak to you privately a minute?" Carolyn guided her mother into the hallway where the Captain was waiting with rapt attention. "It is a wonderful thought, but Mother, I promise you I cannot, will not be married today." Trying to pull herself together, she looked silently at the blue eyes fixed on her, "Mother, it's hard to explain but I now know exactly what I want. I know how to find a true marriage of mind, heart and spirit and until we can be one, there is no one I would marry in this world."


End file.
